Say My Name
by Silverhood
Summary: They were together for so long but they hadn’t addressed each other by their given names.


**Title: **Say My Name  
**Pairing: **Tezuka x Fuji  
**Genre: **Gen/Humour/Fluff  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **They were together for so long but they hadn't addressed each other by their given names.  
**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.  
**A/N: **I can't really imagine Tezuka calling Fuji "Syusuke" so...

* * *

He was so engrossed in his book he didn't even look up when I got up to go to the kitchen.

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, the weather typical of the summer in Japan. We seldom shared a common day off ever since we graduated from high school two years ago because of our hectic and contrasting schedules. Today was the rare day we were both free. Maybe because of the rarity or maybe just because we were tired after a busy term, we decided not to specially go out to do something, but just stay home and relax. So he came over today.

"Fuji, can you get me a glass of iced water please?"

To him, the best relaxation activity, besides tennis, was reading. It explained clearly why he had been on my living room couch, reading, ever since he arrived. Because of that, there were not many options to what I could do, so I chose to lie beside him, flipping through the local newspapers or browsing the fashion magazines that Yumiko had left around. When I was tired, I laid my head on his lap, using it as a pillow. One of his hands played with my hair, the other hand held onto his book and he continued to read. I admit I was feeling quite restless because after a while, I decided to look for something to snack on and I got up from the couch.

"Thanks," he replied half-attentively, eyes still glued to his book when the glass of cold water was offered to him. His fingers lingered a little longer, though perhaps a little too long, on the hand that held the glass because---

"Eww! Gross!" The hand retracted quickly and the sudden movement caused some of the iced water to spill over onto his white polo shirt and his book. He was shocked by the reaction and he (finally) looked up to see what was wrong. "Yuuta?" When he saw Yuuta rubbing his left hand profusely, he realized what was wrong and quickly muttered an apology.

Oh, you should have seen their faces! The totally scandalized and disgusted look on Yuuta's and the rare surprised and embarrassed expression on him! I burst out laughing and even Yumiko, who was painting her nails at the dining table, made a rather feeble attempt at muffling her laughter.

Both of them turned in our direction immediately at our outburst and saw our highly amused faces. Yuuta was slightly peeved at being made the clown and he scolded in mock-anger "Aniki! It's entirely your fault!" I could see that his cheeks were turning red.

Yumiko couldn't contain herself anymore and laughed out loud. She collected herself enough to comment, "But Yuuta, you should know you're not his _Fuji_!" before she doubled over in laughter again.

I couldn't help but to laugh along. I saw the way he tried to cover up his embarrassment. He had on a dignified expression and wadded a tissue at the wet spots on his book and his shirt in a nonchalant manner, acting as if what just happened did not happened. His denial was hilarious to look at and made that incident even funnier than it was.

"This is a Fuji household, for goodness' sake!" Yuuta walked across to where Yumiko who was still laughing was and crossed his arms in irritation. "Why doesn't he call Aniki by his name anyway? They have been together for 2 years already!"

Chuckling, I made my way to the couch and sat down on his lap. He was obviously very much bothered by the slip-up. I was still laughing when I put my arms around his neck and that caused him to frown and narrow his eyes at me. "What? I didn't do anything wrong," I whispered when my laughter died down. He mouthed, "Stop laughing" and that started me laughing again as I pressed my forehead to him. He's so adorable like this.

* * *

That night we were in my room after dinner, only the two of us this time. He was sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall, reading his book again. He had on again that incredible, unwavering concentration, so characteristic of him when he had set his mind on things. For example, to finish his book even though I was right here.

I sat down next to him on the bed. "Tezuka?"

He made a low, indecipherable sound. His attention was solely on the book.

I tried again. "Tezuka?"

"Yes?" Okay, better this time, but his eyes never left his book.

"Just now, at dinner, you called me by my first name, didn't you?" Yes, he did. Apparently he was still very conscious about the incident with Yuuta in the afternoon. During dinner, because the whole of the, quote Fuji household unquote, were there, once when he wanted the soy sauce bottle, he said, "Syusuke, can you pass me the soy sauce please?" There was a very brief moment of surprise before Yumiko giggled and Yuuta grimaced. I beamed at him before handing the bottle to him. He lowered his head and said nothing. My parents noticed our different reactions. When they asked, we filled them in with the story and this time, a distinct blush could be seen on his face.

I had never particularly like my name, not before, not now. It had all along just been a name to me. A noun, so that even if I'm called Kai, Renji, Touya or Katsura, it wouldn't matter to me. Yet somehow, hearing him say my name sent a little happy and sweet feeling bubbling inside of me. It made me smile automatically, genuinely and effortlessly. The noun Syusuke became something important to me. I didn't really know how or why, but I wanted to hear it more.

Even though his eyes were still on his book, I undeniably had his attention now. He was discomforted by the question, his body stiffened slightly and the focus in his eyes…was not so focus anymore. He knew what was coming next.

"Say it again. Say my name again." I touched his arm and pleaded, in the way a child pleads his mother for candy.

He didn't answer, didn't give any signs that he was going to answer. He was looking at the book, but I didn't believe he was seeing anything.

"Tezu—"

A knock came on the door and I stopped. "Syusuke, Mom has cut some fruit and she wants you and Tezuka to come down to have some." It was Yumiko.

I was determined to hear it at least once first but he put his book down immediately and walked to the door before I could react.

"Let's go, Fuji."

I frowned at the space where Tezuka was just a second ago. "No."


End file.
